Mein Reiter
by Kesja
Summary: Ein kleiner Oneshot über das Leben von Oromis und Glaedr.Geschrieben aus der Sicht von Glaedr.


Nun fliegst du hinfort,hinfort  
Über Wald und Wüste,Berg und Tal  
Zu fernen Ländern hinterm Horizont.  
Nun fliegst du hinfort,hinfort,  
kehrst nimmermehr zurück

Der Tag an dem ich endlich,nach 100 Jahren schlüpfte,war sonnig und keine einzige Wolke trübte den blauen Himmel.

So lange habe ich gewartet,doch nie habe ich deine Gegenwart gespürt.  
Andere berührten mein Ei,sprachen zu mir,angetan von der schillernden Farbe und in der Hoffnung der Auserwählte zu sein.

Alle habe ich sie abgelehnt,ich wollte sie nicht,ich würde ihren Geist nicht mit dem meinen verbinden,denn nur du bist dafür vorgesehen.

Also blieb ich still und wartete auf den Tag an dem du zu mir kommen würdest.

Und dann,ganz plötzlich,fühlte ich deine tröstende Präsenz,du warst endlich zu mir gekommen,mein Reiter.

Ich reckte mich,wollte nicht,dass du wieder gehst,wollte,dass du zu mir du tatest es,du kamst,berührtest die Eierschale,warst starr vor Faszination.  
Eine unbändige Freude erfüllte mich,du warst endlich ganz nah bei mir und ich bewegte mich hin und her,um meinem kleinen Gefängnis zu entkommen.

Heftig ruckelte es und kaum hatte sich ein kleiner Riss gebildet,hörte ich schon ein überraschtes Keuchen.  
Stück für Stück arbeitete ich mich vor,bis die Schale zerplatzte und ich klein und noch hilflos vor dir saß.

Ich sah dich an,dich,meinen künftigen Reiter und kam mit tapsigen Schritten auf dich zu.  
Du strecktest eine Hand nach mir aus,ganz instinktiv und ich wusste wir waren bereit das ewige Band einzugehen.  
Kaum hatte meine Schnauze deine Handfläche berührt schriest du auf,bist zu Boden gefallen und konntest nun meine Sehnsucht nach dir fühlen.

Du bist aufgestanden,kamst direkt auf mich zu und nahmst mich in den Arm,während ich zufrieden brummte.

Nun konnte ich spüren,was du spürtest,die Einsamkeit war verschwunden,machte Platz nur für uns zwei.  
Dein Geist war meine Zuflucht,genau wie meiner die deine mir kanntest du ein Leben,dass du allein geführt hast,doch ich habe es nie gekannt.  
Du warst bei mir,als ich das erste Mal die Luft dieser Welt atmete,das erste Mal die Sonne sah und du teiltest es mit mir,hast mich alles auf deine Art verstehen lassen.  
Alle Momente meines Lebens waren auch deine,du gehörst zu mir wie ich zu dir,zwei Teile eines Ganzen,mein Reiter.  
Wir haben zusammen gelacht,haben unsere Freuden miteinander geteilt,es hatte nie Geheimnisse gegeben zwischen uns beiden.

Alle Aufgaben haben wir gemeistert und wurden zu Drache und Drachenreiter.  
Zu gefürchteten Kriegern,zu Lehrern,zu Ratsmitgliedern und schließlich wurden wir zu den letzten Überlebenden eines ganzen Zeitalters.

Wo einst noch Lieder erklangen,war nun das Aufeinander treffen von Schwertern zu hören.  
Wir haben gesehen wie sie alle gelitten haben,wie sie das verloren haben,was wir noch trauerten,jeder einzelne,denn alles was ihnen lieb und teuer gewesen war,war fort.

Ich habe die Kämpfer unter euch bewundert,ihr habt weitergemacht,wolltet nicht aufgeben,obwohl ihr einen Teil von euch selbst verloren habt.  
So viele Reiter und Drachen die einander genommen wurden,so viele Gedanken,die nun einsam waren.

Ich konnte nur tiefe Trauer und Zorn in mir finden,doch was hätte ich tun können,wir waren allein,der letzte Drache und sein Reiter vom alten Orden.  
Voller Schmerz,verkrüppelt und hilflos wie nie.  
Es war doch alles so schön gewesen,warum hatte das passieren müssen?  
Wir hatten sie doch gewarnt.  
Wir haben gekämpft,doch es war vergebens.  
Ich hätte nie gedacht,dass wir jemals so leiden würden,doch mein Schmerz und dein Schmerz sind unser Schmerz.  
Du hast geschrien,mit mir gelitten,als ich mein Vorderbein verlor.

Nie werde ich deine Schmerzenslaute vergessen,als sie dich gebrochen haben,als sie dir das nahmen,was dich zu einem richtigen Elf machte.  
Ich fühlte wie jedes Mal die Kraft in dir wich,wenn du dich an einfacher Magie versuchtest.  
Ich habe zu dir gesagt,dass ich dich verstehe,dass ich dir immer helfe und dir dankbar bin für all das was du mir gegeben hast.

Oh und wie ich dankbar war,du hast mir dir Welt gezeigt,warst immer an meiner Seite,hast mich verstanden wie kein anderer.  
Wir haben gelebt,haben unsere Geschichte erzählt und unseren Beitrag geleistet,doch jetzt liegt es nicht mehr in unserer spüren,wie die Last der Jahrhunderte auf unseren Schultern lastet,wie der Schmerz uns in ruhigen Momenten heimsucht.

Ich hatte immer gehofft wir würden glücklich sein,doch es war uns wohl ein anderes Schicksal beschieden und bald würde es Zeit werden Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen,mein Reiter.  
Ohne es auszusprechen,wusste ich,dass du nicht anders dachtest.

Nur du allein kanntest meine Angst vor dem nahenden Abschied,doch du hast mich getröstet,wie du es schon immer getan hast,seit dem Tage,an dem ich dich zum ersten Mal spürte.  
Auch du hattest Angst,doch du wusstest,dass alles in der Welt seinen Zweck hat.  
Du hast getan was du konntest um uns von der Tyrannei zu befreien.

Ein letztes Mal haben wir einen Drachen und seinen Reiter ausgebildet,haben unsere Angst erneut zu versagen tief in uns verborgen.  
Nach hundert Jahren Elend habe ich noch einmal Hoffnung spüren dürfen,als zwei junge Gefährten,wie wir es einst waren,den Weg zu uns fanden.  
In diesen wenigen Monaten habe ich dich so oft lachen sehen,wie schon lange nicht mehr,dein Herz erblühte vor Freude,wenn du den jungen Reiter mit seinem Drachen sahst.

Er erinnerte dich so sehr an seinen Vater und du hast dir geschworen,dass ihn nicht dasselbe Schicksal ereilte.  
Du hast so hart mit ihm trainiert,wolltest ihm alles beibringen,damit er vollenden konnte,woran alle anderen gescheitert waren,damit er später in Frieden leben konnte,zusammen mit seinem Drachen.

In dieser Zeit erinnerte ich mich viel an unsere Vergangenheit,an die glücklichen Momente,die wir hatten,bevor sich der Schatten der Wyrdfell über das Land legte.

Dann kam der Tag,an dem wir uns endlich aus unserem Versteck hervor wagten,um für die Freiheit zu kämpfen,voller neuer Hoffnung.

Als wir unsere Schüler das letzte Mal sahen,gaben wir ihnen meinen Eldunarí,meine Seele,mein Herz der Herzen.  
Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht,bisher hattest nur du Zugang zu meinem ganzen Wesen,du warst mein Reiter,der dem ich am meisten vertraute und es behagte mir nicht meine Seele aufzugeben.  
Im Falle unseres Todes würde das für mich bedeuten ohne dich zu sein,ich würde gefangen sein,für immer in meinem Schmerz.

Ich habe so lange gegrübelt,doch was nutzte es uns gemeinsam zu sterben,wenn wir auch noch etwas tun könnten um der Welt zu wurde gelehrt,dass unsere eigenen Wünsche niemals Vorrang haben dürfen und so traf ich die Entscheidung,die bisher größte in meinem ganzen Leben.

Du hast zugestimmt,du wolltest,dass wir noch so lange halfen,wie wir benötigt wurden.  
Es mag auch dir nicht gefallen haben,doch du tatest was du tun musstest,genau wie ich.

In diesen letzten Tagen wich ich nicht aus deinem Geist,suchte ständig deine Gegenwart,weil ich Angst hatte allein zu sein.  
Dir ging es genau so,oft saßest du bei mir,hast mit mir gesprochen,lautlos,mit Gefühlen und Gedanken.

Wir haben es beide gespürt,wir waren im Winter unseres Lebens angelangt.

Und so traten wir unseren letzten Flug an,erneut voller Trauer und Zorn.

Wir haben mit der Wut der alten Welt gekämpft,wir haben fast gewonnen.  
Wir waren so kurz davor unsere Gegner in die Knie zu zwingen.  
Warum musste dich jetzt der Schmerz der Vergangenheit einholen?

Du krümmtest dich,die Schandtaten der Wyrdfell forderten erneut ihren Tribut und ehe ich mich versah durch bohrte dich das Schwert eines Verräters.

Ich brüllte auf,fühlte was du fühltest,als ich damals mein Bein verlor.  
Doch dein Schmerz riss mich auseinander,brach mir das Herz,denn dein Bewusstsein entschwand mir.

Dein sonst so starker Geist,der immer gelodert hatte wie ein großes Feuer,verblasste allmählich.  
Ich wollte dich retten,gab dir alles von meiner Kraft,denn sie gehörte dir,dass hatte sie schon immer.  
Die Heiler würden dich retten können,doch ich war nicht schnell genug,nicht stark genug.  
Du wurdest immer schwächer,nicht du mein Reiter,du durftest mich nicht allein lassen.  
Du warst immer da,warum sollte es jetzt anders sein.  
„Glaedr...lass mich",sagtest du zu mir und deine letzten Worte an mich waren: „Traure nicht um mich!"

Dann warst du fort,bist dorthin gegangen wo ich dir nicht folgen konnte,obwohl du versprochen hattest immer für mich da zu sein,mein Reiter.

Mein ganzes Leben lang warst du immer bei mir gewesen,aber jetzt warst du weg,für immer fort.  
Ich konnte es nicht begreifen.  
Wo bist du,wo ist deine tröstende Gegenwart?

Unglaubliches Leid und Einsamkeit überfielen mich,mein Gefährte war von mir gegangen,aber ich war hier allein.  
So viele gemeinsame Jahre und nun bist du fort,weg,kommst niemals wieder und ich...ich bin hier,ganz allein,so weit entfernt von dir,mein Reiter.

Rache,dass wollte ich,Vergeltung dafür,dass sie dich mir weg genommen haben.  
Ich würde sie leiden lassen,genauso wie du all die Jahre gelitten hast,aber ich war zu schwach.  
Dein Verlust hatte mich meiner Kraft beraubt und um mich herum wurde es schwarz.  
Ich wusste nun wo ich war,doch ich wollte nur zu dir,wollte nicht mehr reden,wollte dir nur folgen,wie ich es immer getan hatte.

Nun lag ich dort gefangen in meinem Eldunarí,unfähig irgendetwas zu tun.  
Es endete wie es angefangen hatte.

Ein Drache in einem kleinen runden Gegenstand,der auf seinen Reiter wartete,mit dem Unterschied,dass mein Reiter nie mehr kommen würde.

Wo bist du,Oromis,mein Reiter,ich warte doch schon so lange auf dich!


End file.
